


My Savior

by Ohheyerin



Series: Jariana Song Interpertations [1]
Category: Ariana Grande (Musician), Justin Bieber (Musician)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Justin Bieber - Freeform, Love, Other, ariana grande - Freeform, but im working on it, its my first story ever so I know this sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:38:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohheyerin/pseuds/Ohheyerin
Summary: "Why can't I be normal? I try my hardest and yet I am seen as an outcast.Is this my fate? My punishment for being born? Will I ever find an answer? Or is it too late? "In which Ariana is a lost soul and is drowning in her own thoughts. Will Justin be her savior or die trying?This was the first book i have ever written so it will probably be bad. enjoy my trash!





	1. One ~

**Author's Note:**

> So...... I made this when I was like 14-15 so this was BAD like ion know how people followed along

~~Justin~~

  
To say I was nervous to start my one normal high school year would be an understatement. I was petrified not knowing how high school worked or how it would affect me.

  
Will this change who I am? Did I really want to do this? All these questions swirled in my head as my alarm clock buzzed telling me it's time to face reality.

  
Justin groaned as he turned around and covered himself up trying to hide from his mother hoping maybe she'll forget and not let him go. "Justin, sweetie?"

  
Too late

  
"It's time to get up dear. You'll be late for school and you don't want to miss your first day do you?!" Justin groaned "Yes, yes I do."  

  
Pattie smacked her teeth and walked towards the moody teenager. She pulls the cover causing the boy to whine and curl up into a ball. "You better get your behind up before your breakfast gets cold. I didn't just spend some of my sleep in time to cook you a nice breakfast for it to go to waste."

  
By now Pattie has managed to get Justin out of bed and pushed him towards the bathroom. "You got ten minutes," she mumbled before leaving him to do his business.

  
His mother was always cranky in the morning

  
Sighing, He walked to the shower and started it up. After jumping in, he quickly dried up and picking an outfit consisting of (I'm gonna dress him like how I always wanted to dress him fuck with me) a black button-down shirt sleeve shirt with gray skinny jeans that sag just enough so it's still gentleman like but I still have my reputation. I chose some black and white vans with a gray snap back to complete the look.

  
after finishing up, I went downstairs to the kitchen. "Hello mother." he smiled and kissed his mother's cheek before sitting down at the island and began to eat his eggs. "Hello, sugar! Now you remember what scooter told you right?"

  
Justin rolled his eyes "he basically told me what he tells me every time we go out. Be wary of your surroundings, stay close to one of the guards, blah blah bl- ow! Mom!" The boy yelled while rubbing the spot on his head where Pattie smacked it.

  
"First of all don't roll your eyes like some heathen and talk with your mouth open. This isn't a petting zoo Justin you don't act like someone is feeding you from their hands. Two, scooter is trying to keep you safe by telling you that information. You should listen to what he says and do it. Understood?"

  
Justin nodded his head while it hung low causing Pattie to smack it again "Mom!" "Words, boy!" she huffed

  
"Yes, ma'am."

  
This called her to smile and turn around to the sink "Now remember you promised to babysit Jasmyn and Jaxon today. "

  
"Will do mom! " he said finishing up his food. "Good, now get going we don't want you to be late for your first day of school now do we?"

  
"maybe a little." he mumbled while placing his plate into the sink "Boy get going." this time she rolled her eyes playfully and kissed his head.

  
He hurried and grabbed his backpack and yelled a 'love you' behind him before climbing into his car and driving off to go pick up his two friends.

  
He pulled up to Chaz's house first seeing he is the closest "What's up bitchacho!" Chaz's yelled as he climbed into the back seat. "Hello to you too Chaz. It has been a long time, hasn't it? "

  
"Almost two years." he yelled again causing Justin to cover his ears "it's been that long? Huh. Sorry man I just been busy with putting this past album out and everything."

  
"Naw man don't worry about it. I know how busy you are its fine really. " Justin stared at him for a second before nodding his head and starting the car up.

  
They reached Ryan's house in less than five minutes seeing they all live close to each other. "Hey, Ryan!" Justin beamed as the passenger side opened revealing a very happy Ryan "What's got you so happy? " Chaz asked, "Me not taking that damn bus I mean who puts middle school kids on a bus with high schoolers?"

  
"Damn man." Justin mumbled "Eh it's ok I'm glad it's gonna be over now. Anyways how are you? "

  
"you know just doing things with music. Same old same old." Justin said pulling off on their way to a new chapter in his book of life.

  
~~Ariana~~

  
I groaned as I turned over to turn off her alarm clock. One of these days I will not wake up for idiotic reasons such as school.

  
One day

  
Joan knocked on Ariana's door and peaked in "Sweetheart it's time to get up. " Ariana turned towards her mother and nodded her head then slowly got out of bed and walked to the bathroom.

  
She quickly took a shower then dried off and walked to her closet to pick out an outfit which was a white and black polka dot skirt, a black long sleeve shirt, a creme color scarf, and some black ankle boots.   
  
After getting dressed, I styled my hair the best I could do then head downstairs. I grabbed my backpack and an apple before kissing my mother on the cheek while whispering a small 'love you' before heading towards the bus stop where she meets her best friend every day

  
"Hey girly!" Liz smiled while pulling little Ariana into a bone-crushing hug "Li-iz you're choking me-e." she squeaked "Oh sorry." she chuckled and set her down. "You ok? "   
"Yeah-h just you know, sch-hool." Liz nodded her head in understatement " I feel you. School is just an illusion trying to separate the strong from the weak. Like a 4.0 GPA will help me become a doctor. Ha! there are some doctors who got C's in high school and they are fine! " Liz did this every day saying that there are conspiracies all around us and that we need to "Open our eyes"

  
"See I should just quit school and become a stripper, " she mumbled while the bus came to a halt   
"Ugh let's go. " Liz said while rolling her eyes and climbing on. Ariana lightly giggled and got on right behind her.   
Let's just hope this day will be different from the rest 


	2. Two~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!   
> How are you doing today lovelies 

~~Justin~~

Finally, we make it to school. Chaz kept talking about this one girl, Ugh what's her name? Tyler? Tammy? Trisha? Who knows but it did get on my nerves so I had to ask

"Alright who is this girl you keep talking about?! Like damn you act like you are writing a fucking John Green book or something." Justin rolled his eyes causing Ryan to snicker and Chaz to pout.

"I'm not being sappy dude ok I just think she's hot is all. Plus I think she has a crush on me as well, " he said wiggling his eyebrows.

Ryan busted out laughing hitting the console "Oh man, you sure know how to make me laugh in the morning! " he said wiping his eyes "I'm not playing you dick!" his pout deepens as Ryan starts to choke from laughing too hard.

"Sto-op, you're killing me!" I rolled my eyes for the millionth time today wondering why I have these idiots as my best friends. "You guys are horrible."

"Aw thank you juju!" Chaz squeaked out in a high voice and kissed his cheek causing a blush to form and for the boy to mumble swears under his breath while parking.

They get out and walk up the front steps. Justin took a deep breath before opening the door and stepping into the coolly air-conditioned lobby and sighed in satisfaction from getting out of that late hot September air. He soon realize that no one ha came up yelling in his face or pulling at his clothes. It felt so weird to him having gotten used to it for the past four years, this was a new territory and he didn't seem to like it so much. "Why hasn't anyone, you know came up to me yet?" he murmured to Ryan as they move through the hallway

"Well last year when we found out that you were coming we had an assembly saying how you are a human being and we are lucky enough to have you go to our school so we need to treat you like one." "So basically you'll be ignored like the rest of us!" Chaz stated while wiggling his arms causing Ryan to glare at him "He means to say that you will be treated like a normal human being!" he said trying to lessen the blow. Justin didn't know what to think. He was grateful but then again he felt like there was this void in him. Again he has gotten so used to this life and now to just go back to being a regular person is very peculiar.

"Oh." was all that he said as the bell for first period rang. A rush of bodies fill the space as Ryan starts to drag Chaz to their first class.

"Um so where do I go?! " Justin asked rubbing the back of his neck. You could tell that he was nervous "What do you mean where do you go?!" Chaz spat out "I mean where do I go since I have never done anything like this before you dipshit!" he seethed.

They have a love-hate relationship. Ryan had to step in or the fight could and would go on. He then and pointed Justin in the right direction "Go to the office. They should be waiting for you there and once lunch is called we'll meet you at the front of the cafeteria ok? "

Before Justin could even respond, Ryan grabbed Chaz's hand and dragged him down the hall and disappearing right before the brown eyes boy. The dirty blonde sighed and cursed his friends under his breath before heading down to the office.

He soon walks in and heads to the secretary. "Hello sir what can I help you with?" she asked in a very up-tempo tone. She was a much older women. probably in her late forties with white blondish hair and bright yellow glasses (Imagine Penelope from Criminal minds ) Her accent was thick like she was from Georgia or an area like that. She seems very friendly and best of all sounds like she has never seen Justin in her entire life which makes him extra happy.

He loves it when people don't know them, he gets to make a better impression on them then when they do know him.

"Hi I'm new here and I was told to come get my schedule here. Am I correct?" "Why yes sir I have them right here. Now what is your name honey?" "Justin Bieber."

"Ah yes, I have you right here. Now here are some things I need to explain to you about the school. Upstairs is the science and math classes, down here we have the English and the History classes. the other side of the school is the exploratory classes such as Art, Music, Photography, etc. the gym and cafeteria are this way and lunch is usually at 12:30. You got all that baby?"

"Yeah I think I do." "Don't think! You need to know! I don't want to see your pretty little face in here unless it is to tell me good morning or good day! Understand?!" Justin gulped and quickly nodded his head. She smiles and hands him the paper "Good. Have a nice day!"

Justin walks out the office confused as ever and walked down the hall trying to find his first class. (It's Government because I took it my senior year) He as so caught up in the piece of paper that he wasn't looking where he was going and tripped over something or someone once he heard a mumble

"Oh! H-h what The h-hell?" this person yelp trying to get from under me " Oh my god! I am so sorry!" Justin panicked as he scrambled to get up "N-no it is fine I w-was the one in-n the way."

"No I was the one who wasn't looking. Its my fau-" "Wh-hy don't we just s-say that its both o-of our faults an-nd call it a day." the mystery girl giggle but quickly went quiet almost as if she was restricting herself. "Yeah, ok," Justin said while awkwardly laughing before looking at the schedule again

"Do you know where this classroom is? I'm kind of lost." He said handing her the paper "O-oh! yeah I k-know where that is. I'm going t-to that class rig-ght now. Just come with me." She said while giving me back the paper and walked on "You Co-oming?" Justin quickly sped up to her but it seemed kind of hard because she was walking like they just opened the stores at the mall the day after Christmas walking at and fast pace.

We made it to the class two minutes after the late bell causing everyone to stare at us like we are some kind of foreign animals. God I hate these awkward situations it is one of the reasons I was happy to be homeschooled while on tour. "Mrs. Grande you are late, again. " The older man said as he stared her down. "I'm so s-sorry Mr. York!" She tried to explain "Ariana, This is beginning to be an everyday problem." he sighed as he grabbed a tardy slip "What is the excuse this time?"

"Ye-es well, I was-s." Justin could see her struggling to find a logical answer. The class began to snicker causing the small girl to sink more into her sweater. "She was just showing me around!" The hell you doing? You are gonna cause attention to yourself you dummy!! "Oh? And who are you?" The man asked while pulling up he worn out belt "Justin Bieber sir. I'm new to the school and somehow got lost until Ariana here helped me find your class."

"Is that true Ariana?" He asked. The whole class seemed to get a lot quieter with all eyes on us. Yeah high school is so amazing so far! "Y-yes sir. " Mr. York stood quiet for a moment before nodding his head and told us to sit down.

"That was close wasn't it?" Justin said in a hushed voice but got no response from the girl. "What's that all about?" He wondered but decided to set that off to the side for later. "Now class, it is that time of year where we do one of four projects for the year. since this one is our first of the year I will make this one your one and only simple assignment," he said as he turn to write the assignment on the board.

The class groaned in anguish causing Mr. York to roll his eyes "Ya'll never want to do anything in this class! I'm trying to prepare you for college! Anyway this will be a presentation on these type of government that we have been reviewing these past weeks. You will need to have a detailed map of your country that you can choose what ever you want it to be. You will also need to make a country flag and pick a national song. In this packet you will have questions that you will need to prepare for the presentation. Food could be incorporated for extra credit, however it needs to match up with your country. Understand? Now get into pairs. " (I actually had to do this project and I loved it)

 _"A project? On my first day? Fuck."_ Justin thought as he looked nervously around the room trying to find a partner but the possibilities were dwindling. In the end, the only person left was Ariana. He sighed and walked over to her. She looked up from the book she was reading and saw that Justin was standing behind her causing her to flinch away. "What is going on? Did I do something to upset her?"

He cleared his throat and sat next to her "Um, hey! So I was wondering if you wanted to be partners?"Justin said smiling at her only to get a blank stare back "Ariana? Hello?" he waved his hand in front of her face causing her to snap out of her daze "H-huh? Oh, I mea-an if you rea-lly want to. Its o-ok if you want to just find an-nother-r person to do it with. " she sated before putting her head back in her book. "No I would love it if you could be my partner!"

 _"Plus everyone is taken."_ Ariana shot her head up from her book and gave him the 'are you Crazy?!' look "You su-ure?" "Yeah I'm sure. After school today meet me at this location and I'll pick you up to bring you to my house. Ok?" "O-oh ok." "Great so I'll see you then."

By this time the bell has rung and the pair broke away to go to their different classes. He couldn't stop thinking about the little red head no matter how hard he tried. She was a very mysterious soul and it boggled his mind. How was he suppose to break through to her? Time will tell I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!   
>  I hope you enjoyed this I know it was just filler but I have to set the story up somehow so 

**Author's Note:**

> This is bad I know but believe me, it's much better than how it was !!!
> 
> I love you!!!!
> 
> Iris


End file.
